Supernova
& or & |similar='100% Death Ball Destroy The Planet! Flaming Wahaha no Ha Holy Wrath Omega Blaster Planet Burst Repeating Death Beams Sphere of Destruction' }} Supernova (スーパーノヴァ) is a powerful Death Ball technique used by Frieza. The user raises his finger and gathers their energy in the form of a giant yellow-orange, sun-like energy sphere. Once it is ready, the user launches the attack against the target. Like the normal Death Ball, it is mostly used to destroy planets, or as a last ditch-effort to kill an enemy. Usage Frieza had learned of the Saiyan's rapidly growing strength and decided to eradicate them, out of fear that they would have the power to become Super Saiyans and defeat him. When Bardock attempts to kill Frieza with his Final Spirit Cannon for the murder of his comrades because of Frieza's betrayal, the tyrant counters with his Supernova.Bardock's profile in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, 2010 The attack destroyed Planet Vegeta, as well as the entire Saiyan race and a large percentage of his own soldiers (a few Saiyans had survived/escaped though, including Goku, Vegeta, Tarble, Nappa, Raditz, Turles, Broly, Paragus, and Onio). The Supernova also somehow sent Bardock back in time, to the time when Frieza's ancestor Chilled ran the Galactic Frieza Army. *The Supernova featured in the episode "The End of Vegeta" is not as big as the one in the TV special Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku. In the manga version of Episode of Bardock, Frieza and Chilled both utilize the regular Death Ball technique, Frieza to destroy Planet Vegeta, and Chilled to try to defeat Bardock. In the anime version, Frieza and Chilled use the Supernova instead, with Chilled using a version of the Supernova that uses both hands to charge. After Future Trunks had transformed into a Super Saiyan and easily blocked Mecha Frieza's attacks, the robotic tyrant flies in the air and launches a Supernova, attempting to destroy Planet Earth the same way he previously destroyed Planet Namek. King Kai describes the Supernova that Frieza uses against Future Trunks as 10x greater than the Death Ball he used to destroy Namek, but Future Trunks catches the attack without harm. Annoyed at this act, Frieza fires a blast at the Supernova, which causes it to explode, but Future Trunks dodges the blast, and while Frieza is caught off-guard, Future Trunks kills him with his Shining Sword Attack. After Cooler had been revived by the Big Gete Star, he created metallic clones of himself, Meta-Coolers. The first Meta-Cooler seen on New Namek outclassed Goku, due to his regenerative ability. Wanting to end the fight, Meta-Cooler launched a Supernova to kill Goku, who at the last second teleported away from the blast via Instant Transmission. Variations *'Death Blaster' - A much smaller variant of the Supernova utilized by Meta-Cooler in video games. *'Countdown to the Destruction' - A blue variant of the Supernova used by Frieza. It will explode when it hits anything other than Frieza himself. *'Supernova Cooler' - Cooler's variant of the Supernova, utilized with the full hand instead of a single finger and charges faster. *'Super Big Nova' - Used by Meta-Cooler Core in Dragon Ball Heroes as his super attack. *'Hypernova' - The strongest version of the Supernova, used by Fooler. *'Z-Assist Supernova' - Used by the Future Warrior in Dragon Ball Xenoverse, when using the Supernova while Frieza is their current Master. During the Z-Assist, Frieza's Soul (which appears as an Astral Projection of First Form Frieza performing the technique which overshadows the Warrior's body) will go into the Warrior and increase the power of their Supernova. Appearances in games The Supernova appears as an Ultimate Attack for Cooler and the Meta-Coolers in many Dragon Ball video games: such as Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, the ''Raging Blast'' games, Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. The attack is Frieza's Ultimate Attack in his first form in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. It also appears as one of Frieza's Ultimate Skills in Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. It appears as Mecha Frieza's Ultimate Blast in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and the Raging Blast series. Named Death Blaster, it is a super attack for the Meta-Coolers' in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. Metal Cooler (nucleus) has his own version of the Supernova in Dragon Ball Heroes, the Super Big Nova. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Perfect Cell also uses the Supernova as one of his Ultimate Attacks. The Supernova appears in the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game, called Energy Sword: it either gives 1 damage to the opposing warrior or moves the opposing warrior to its owners deployment area. If used by a "Cooler Family" card, the user gets Thrash 1 until the end of the turn. The one used by Frieza to destroy Planet Vegeta appears colored white and blue under the name Countdown to the Destruction in the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game; the sphere detonates when it hits anything other than Frieza, and it allows the user to search for one technique in the top 5 cards of their planet and then shuffle their planet. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it is First Form Frieza's Ultimate Skill. Cell can also perform the Supernova (thanks to Frieza's cells) as an Ultimate Skill and the Future Warrior can learn it from Frieza by completing Frieza's training as their Master. If Frieza is the Future Warrior's current Master and they use the Supernova it will receive a Z-Assist making it more powerful. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, Supernova appears as First Form Frieza's Super attack when he is in his Frieza's hoverchair. It is also used by Final Form Cooler and Meta-Cooler. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Supernova returns as an Ultimate Skill used by 1st Form Frieza in all three of his Skillsets and by Cell (Perfect) in his Perfect 2 Skillset. It can also be obtained by the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) as a reward in Expert Mission 06: "The Depths of Despair". Additionally, Cooler has his own version called Supernova Cooler which can be used by Cooler in all his forms including Metal Cooler. As part of the Masters Pack DLC, Future Warrior can learn Supernova Cooler by completing School Quest: "Lesson 3" of Cooler's Training. Trivia *When preformed by Cell in Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2, he will say "This one's a little Frieza ditty! Take this!" when performing technique. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Sphere attacks